


Erasing Regret

by IMSLES



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMSLES/pseuds/IMSLES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made many choices in his past, some he'd never alter or regret save one. If he'd never taken that shot would it come back to haunt him? Written for NFA's Choices-The 200th Episode Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasing Regret

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

ERASING REGRET

Abby Sciuto folded her arms around her knees as she scrunched herself under her desk. She tried to deny the fear that gripped her, but she had witnessed first hand the ruthless actions of her pursuer. That was, in fact, the reason he was after her. She had no hesitation about testifying against him, after she saw him shoot a Navy petty officer point blank in the head.

It didn't matter that the petty officer was being investigated for dealing drugs. Nor did it matter that he was probably skimming some of the profits from his sales. It only mattered that his death was murder and in her book that was just plain wrong.

Gibbs didn't like her determination when he realized the danger she was in, but he understood that Abby was one that would insist on standing up for what was right. He ordered twenty-four hour protection detail to ensure her safety. He would've done it all himself, if he wasn't distracted by the case itself.

Abby could tell there was more behind his order than his natural instinct to protect her. Something he wasn't willing to share, but if she were to guess she'd almost swear it was guilt or regret mixed with anger.

Now though she could only hope his ability to take care of his own would bring him to her rescue in time.

Gibbs' gut told him something was wrong. The lead they'd been given was bogus. "Get in touch with Abby's detail!" he barked.

"On it Boss," Tim replied knowing Gibbs sensed something wrong. "They're not answering,' he informed the team leader.

Cursing Gibbs ran back to the car leaving the others to scramble behind him. The house they'd been searching was empty and it was obvious Abby was in trouble. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her; because he let his team get misled.

_'Come on Gibbs,'_ Abby pleaded silently, her fingers wringing as she heard someone trying to break through the lab doors. It would take them time, but it wouldn't keep them out forever after they realized she had to be in there. She only hoped they had other places still to check.

Her bodyguards had been shot while escorting her to her vehicle outside the Navy Yard. She managed to return inside and warn security, but she heard the gunfire as the elevator began to make its descent.

She never thought she'd be grateful for the psychos that had invaded her lab in the past. Now she had bullet proof windows, both on the outside and on the doors of her office. Both the lab doors and her office doors had the highest rated lock systems. She'd hoped it would never have to be proven how secure, but she vowed she'd never tell Gibbs he's too overprotective again.

The agents sped back to the Navy Yard wheels screeching on the pavement as they came to a stop. Ziva did a quick check on the guards and shook her head indicating they were dead.

Gibbs signaled for Tim and Tony to take the stairs, while he and Ziva went to the elevator. All of them knew Abby would head to her lab, so they rushed to get there. Tim and Tony only slowed down when they were almost to the bottom of the stairs. They peeked through the door to see a man standing guard right outside the elevator. One shot and Tony took him out just as the doors opened.

Stepping over the dead man Gibbs held his weapon out and nodded toward the lab. Tim and Tony nodded while Ziva dragged the body into the elevator. The lab doors were opened and nearly falling from the frame, but the lab wasn't empty. A figure was attempting to open Abby's office doors.

"FREEZE!" Gibbs yelled. When the man turned to face him Gibbs world began to spin. The face was the one he knew belonged to the man responsible, though they didn't have the proof. It was the one he recognized from so many years ago. One that he had tried to erase, but couldn't. Now, he knew he'd never have to be haunted by it again.

FLASHBACK

The news devastated him. It couldn't be true. He's managed to get a call home a few days before. They were moving his wife and daughter to a new location. Now he was being told they never made it. The driver was shot and killed causing the vehicle to spin out of control and crashing. There were no survivors.

He couldn't function. It had to be a mistake. Before he could come to any terms of the news an explosion sent him flying. His last thoughts were of his girls, before everything went black.

Waking from what he was told was a coma he had to hear again about the accident. He was going home to bury them, but more than that he was adamant about finding who was responsible and making them pay.

It didn't take too long to find all the information he needed. The special agent in charge of the case understood what needed to be done. He looked the other way while the grieving widower and father searched through the case file.

After that it was like working a mission for the Marines. He scouted the hangouts and habits of his target. He marked the terrain for the perfect place to stage his position. Then it was all lying and waiting for the right time.

He laid there in the hot sun. His camouflage masked his presence. It was easier than any military mission. Plus he'd be taking revenge for his family. He watched at the drug cartel leader walked unsteadily to his truck. His finger toyed with the trigger as he kept the sight on his head.

As the truck began to pull ahead he began to press the trigger. Before he could fire his weapon a voice spoke inside his head asking him to not do it. Not to become a man that Shannon couldn't respect. He blinked and the shot was gone. He watched as the dust rose behind the retreating truck, and then he rolled onto his back and cried.

PRESENT

And now that man stood in front of him once again trying to take someone from his family away from him. He twisted his neck and watched to see if he'd give himself up. Pedro Hernandez appeared to consider dropping his weapon, but changed his mind and started to lift it toward Gibbs. His body convulsed from multiple shots fired upon him. It only took one shot though to kill him. One round into his forehead fired from the man who finally got to put to rest the monster that altered his life.

Abby saw the flashes from the guns and looked out to see the body at the door fall to the ground. She stumbled out from her hiding place to unlock the doors and allow her rescuers to see she was unharmed. Tim and Tony were the first to her side with Ziva not too far behind. Gibbs stood at the door silently thanking God that they made it in time and he wouldn't have to bury yet another woman he loved.

Abby cried both from the release of her fear and happiness that it was over. She let the team hug her and see that she was okay. When she saw Gibbs standing at the door she gave a small smile and he returned it with one of his own. He strode to where the small group stood and she launched herself into his arms.

"It's okay now Abs. He'll never hurt anyone ever again."

"Thanks Gibbs. I knew I could count on you to save me. Again," she laughed lightly.

"Always," he replied.


End file.
